familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chiacchio (surname) (.it)
ORIGINE DEL COGNOME: Chiacchio ha un grosso ceppo nel napoletano, soprattutto a Grumo Nevano, ma anche a Frattamaggiore, Casandrino e Cardito e nel vicino casertano a Sant’Arpino, Orta di Atella, Teano presenta anche un ceppo lucano, a Lauria ed Episcopia nel potentino, la derivazione è di difficile interpretazione, si può ipotizzare una sorta di contrazione del nome franco Childerico, ma non si può del tutto escludere una connessione con il nome celtico, germanico Kiach o con una forma aferetica familiare del nome Francesco, la famiglia Chiacchio a Frattamaggiore era annoverata tra le famiglie nobili. Un nucleo molto numeroso del cognome Chiacchio si trova in Brasile e Argentina. MAGGIORI COMUNI DI DIFFUSIONE: * 201 GRUMO NEVANO (NA) * 74 TEANO (CE) * 59 LAURIA (PZ) * 35 EPISCOPIA (PZ) * 31 VASTO (CH) * 26 FRATTAMAGGIORE (NA) * 24 ROMA (RM) * 24 SANT'ARPINO (CE) * 18 AVERSA (CE) * 15 NAPOLI (NA) * 15 SPARANISE (CE) * 13 SAPRI (SA) * 11 ORTA DI ATELLA (CE) * 9 CASANDRINO (NA) * 8 CARINARO (CE) * 8 FRATTAMINORE (NA) * 8 NEMOLI (PZ) * 8 TORINO (TO) * 7 GUIDONIA MONTECELIO (RM) * 7 LATRONICO (PZ) * 7 POTENZA (PZ) * 6 MADDALONI (CE) * 6 SAN BUONO (CH) * 5 CAPUA (CE) * 5 CARDITO (NA) * 5 CASTELLAMMARE DI STABIA (NA) * 5 FRANCAVILLA IN SINNI (PZ) * 5 MELFI (PZ) * 5 PICERNO (PZ) * 5 PRATO (PO) * 5 RIVOLI (TO) * 5 SAN MARCELLINO (CE) * 5 SPIGNO SATURNIA (LT) * 4 CAIVANO (NA) * 4 CRISPANO (NA) * 4 EBOLI (SA) * 4 MILANO (MI) * 4 PARMA (PR) * 4 PASTORANO (CE) * 4 PISA (PI) * 4 VILLA LITERNO (CE) * 3 ALBANO LAZIALE (RM) * 3 ARZANO (NA) * 3 CASALNUOVO DI NAPOLI (NA) * 3 CASERTA (CE) * 3 CASSINO (FR) * 3 CASTELLUCCIO INFERIORE (PZ) * 3 CHIAROMONTE (PZ) * 3 COLOGNO MONZESE (MI) * 3 CUPELLO (CH) * 3 FORMIA (LT) * 3 FIRENZE (FI) * 3 GRICIGNANO D'AVERSA (CE) * 3 LAINO BORGO (CS) * 3 MARATEA (PZ) * 3 MARCIANISE (CE) * 3 MONTEROTONDO (RM) * 3 ROCCA PRIORA (RM) * 3 ROCCARASO (AQ) * 3 SAN GIOVANNI A PIRO (SA) * 3 SANT'ANTIMO (NA) * 3 TEVEROLA (CE) * 3 VICO EQUENSE (NA) * 2 ACERRA (NA) * 2 CASTIGLIONE DEL LAGO (PG) * 2 COLLI DEL TRONTO (AP) * 2 GIUGLIANO IN CAMPANIA (NA) * 2 GRAGNANO (NA) * 2 LATINA (LT) * 2 LECCE (LE) * 2 MAGENTA (MI) * 2 META (NA) * 2 MODENA (MO) * 2 MONTE SAN GIOVANNI CAMPANO (FR) * 2 NETTUNO (RM) * 2 PIACENZA (PC) * 2 ROCCA IMPERIALE (CS) * 2 ROTONDA (PZ) * 2 SALERNO (SA) * 2 SANREMO (IM) * 2 SARNO (SA) * 2 SIENA (SI) * 2 STIGLIANO (MT) * 2 SUCCIVO (CE) * 2 SUSA (TO) * 2 TERAMO (TE) * 2 VADO LIGURE (SV) * 2 VAGLIA (FI) * 2 VALSINNI (MT) * 2 UTA (CA) Individuals with that surname but no separate page :(List them here; someone can create pages when there's enough detail) Voci correlate :(other relevant pages on Familypedia) Collegamenti esterni :(relevant pages on other sites) * *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Chiacchio Category:Surname articles